This is a proposal to establish the Morgan-Hopkins Center for Health Disparities Studies. The purpose of the Center is to conduct community-based participatory research and community, health programming with the goal of eliminating health disparities. The Center will be a joint entity of Morgan State University (MSU) (designated institution) and Johns Hopkins University (JHU) (collaborating institution). The Center for Health Disparities Studies (CHDS) will coordinate the resources of three Morgan State University organizational entities and five Johns Hopkins University organizational entities. As the Center evolves, other organizational units will be included from both universities. The MSU organizational entities will be: the Prevention Research Center, the Public Health Program and the School of Computer, Mathematical and Natural Sciences. The JHU organizational entities will be the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology and Clinical Research, the Health Services Research & Development Center, the Biostatistics Center and the Urban Health Institute. The Center will have four component cores and one shared resource. The component cores are: 1) research component core, 2) training component core, 3) community outreach core, and 4) administrative core. The shared resource is the research methods core.